Mistaken
by Darling.Little.Writer
Summary: A young girl, parents dead from a fire the week before, is homeless and running for her life. She goes to a high school, like she always dreamed. She now has to fight in the social ladder, to seem normal to the humans. See, she's a hybrid vampire. Haitus.
1. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones I make up, like my NPC Conner.**

--

I sighed, my hands behind my head as I leaned up against the wall. The sky was dark, the stars shining brightly. I could hear so many sounds around me, smell so much. A scent of burning wood, distant smoke, brought up painful memories.

_Bright orange flickering. Yelling. My mother, her face streaked with grime. My father, holding both of us to him. A group of men, advancing, their forms shadowy in the dimness of the fire burning behind them. My father stood in front of my mother and I, growling at the group. They got him first, threw him onto the fire. My mother went next, begging and pleading, screaming at me to run. I did. Ali, Jazzy, Emmy, Rose, Grandpa and Grandma had all gone long before. Jake was gone. I was alone, a single hybrid human vampire that looked like a sixteen year old girl._

_My life had been ripped apart, and still I could smell the smoke._

I opened my eyes slowly. The sun was beginning to rise, and I pulled on my leather jacket. I had stolen it several nights ago from some drunken biker. My clothes, still worn from the night of the incident, were scruffy and grimy. My black jeans had holes in the knees, my black shirt covered in a layer of dirt.

My skin was covered from the sun. No need to make anybody suspicious after so long of keeping the family secret. That's the thing; nobody knew that I was actually part vampire. To the humans, vampires were mythical creatures. They rarely found out about us. My mother had fallen for one, my father, who had fallen for her back. They married, and my mother and father had me. My mother was a vampire when she had been killed, but she had been human when I was born. That's why I was a hybrid.

The little stud in my nose glinted. My skin was strong, but I had been able to get myself a nose piercing. I had always imagined that I would've gotten one if I had been human, but my parents never let me try. Now, I was alone, and they weren't here, so I was being as human as possible. My throat ached, and I felt the urge for blood. Well, not entirely human.

I sprinted through the park, feeding on small animals and trying to fill myself up as much as I could without littering the place with little bodies. Once my thirst was quenched, I combed out my hair. It had used to be so glossy and shiny, and I missed Auntie Rosie brushing my hair. Although I looked sixteen, I was only three, technically.

I aged pretty differently to vampires. Actually, once they were changed at their human age, they didn't grow older at all. Once I was born, I grew at an extremely fast rate, my mind developing even quicker than my body. It was difficult to live with at the best of times.

I swung myself into a tree, looking over at the high school. The students that went there were so lucky. They had their parents, they had friends, money, clothes, shelter, and they had lives. I, I had nothing. Every week, I sat here, watching the students, wishing I could be like them, be normal, not the half breed I was born to be.

It was at that moment that I made my decision. I was going to go to high school and be normal for once.

x-x-x-x

I brushed myself down, smiling triumphantly at my chosen clothes that I had bought. Well, technically, I had stolen them, but they had been bought after all, right? I was wearing black skinny jeans, brand new. I had a red shirt, with a slogan that read 'Don't call me a bitch! I'm much more evil than that.' Across it. I had black and white high-tops on my feet, laced up. I had taken some random lady's purse and gotten myself a hair wash at the nearby hair salon. It was all glossy and shiny, just like before the incident.

I still had my leather jacket and my nose ring, though. Those were the only two items I wasn't getting rid of. I had a messenger bag slipped over my shoulder, resting lightly on my hip. It wasn't heavy, but it was carrying necessities. Actually, just all that I owned. A brush, an old book, Wuthering Heights, that had been my mother's favourite I had managed to grab as I left the burning house, a book for writing in, a pen, a sketchpad and a graphite stick, my family photo's, the wallet I had stolen.

I ran a long way away, a few cities away in fact, just to steal a car. To be inconspicuous. It was expensive. It looked just like Auntie Ali's old yellow Porsche, even including the scratch mark on the front where I had crashed into a tree during a driving lesson with Uncle Emmy. I blinked, remembering that day vividly.

"_Okay, keep it in gear. Turn to the left." Emmett instructed. I laughed, doing as he said. I looked at him, keeping my hands and mind on the track. He looked so serious, it made me crack up again. He shook his head at me. I looked up at the road again, trying to concentrate. Obviously I wasn't concentrating hard enough._

_SCRAPE! There was a squealing sound and the Porsche jolted. I bit my lip as I coasted to a stop, glancing at Emmy worriedly. He was grimacing. I got out and looked at the front. A long scratch, barely visible to human eyes, but obvious to ours. I put my hand to my neck, the blush already forming._

"_Oops."_

I blinked again. It was Auntie Ali's car! The exact one that my father had bought for her after one of those little adventures my family had had. I hurried over to it, quickly popping the locks and slipping inside. I slid some sunglasses out of the messenger bag and slid them on, jump-starting the car from under the wheel. I silently thanked Aunt Rose for that particular skill.

I sat up and buckled my belt, driving forward smoothly. It still drove like it did during the lesson. I had gotten better after Alice had told us off and made us drive Dad's Volvo during our lessons. Laughing loudly and whooping, I made my way back to New York. I had run there after leaving Forks. Hard to track someone in a place with so many people.

I pulled into the school parking lot, which was already full of cars and students, and I saw the gaping stares that were thrown at me, the curious glances. I took a deep breath, thanking Alice for thinking of tinted windows, and I stepped back out of the car, taking of my glasses and putting them in my bag.

Because of Dad, I could hear thoughts. Because of Mum, no vampire with my first ability could read my own thoughts. I liked that about my mind. It was the only thing in the world that was private, yet I could search through everyone else's secrets and desires just by reading their mind. Some things I heard now weren't all that pleasant.

_Oh, God. Who is that cute chica with the smoking car?_ One guy's offending thoughts.

_Ooh, baby. When will I get her down?_ Ew, total vileness.

_Hm.. never seen her around before. Maybe I can be nice and show her around the place. She looks a little lost, a little lonely. _

I looked around for the owner of the last thought, but I couldn't find it in the crowd, who were all still staring at me. I rolled my eyes and closed my door, locking it behind me with a bundle of keys that I knew were hidden in the car, where Alice always hid them.

I went into the office, not expecting much. I wasn't surprised by the lack of enthusiasm when I stepped inside. I walked to the desk, tapping my fingers against my thigh as I stood there. I had learned the lesson of patience during my years with my family. I rarely got bored.

"Hello? How may I help you?" came a super sweet voice, sickly and old. The woman who owned it looked up at her, no light in her eyes. _Well, I would be bored too, sitting in an office like this all day, teenagers rushing in and out all the time._

"Hello. I want to sign on as a new student…" I hesitated, wondering if I should elaborate. The woman produced a form and handed it to me.

"Fill in this information and hand it back to me. I can process you and get you your schedule. Thank you." She typed as she spoke. I sat in an empty chair, looking over the information while I chewed lightly on the end of a pen.

Home address? Street Number? Home phone? So many questions I couldn't answer popped out at me. I guess I could just fake it all. Not like they'll come investigating. I put in any number that popped into my head, any name of a street. I finished quickly and handed it to the lady.

"Here's your schedule. Take this slip and get all your teachers to sign it, and then bring it back at the end of the day. Have a good day." She told me, handing me two more slips of paper.

I looked down at the slips. One had room for teacher's signatures. The other had my classes. I walked back outside and went over to my car, jumping on the bonnet and sitting there. My eyes flickered over the classes I had. Well, it looked like I had all the same classes as my mother used to in Forks. That was a little strange.

I felt a shadow fall over me, blocking out the sun, and I looked up. Some guy with blonde hair, falling into his face, and hazel eyes. He was smirking.

"Hey, sunshine. Wanna go out with me Friday night? We could be more than friends, you know." He winked at me suggestively, and I snorted. He frowned.

"First, don't ever call me sunshine. Second, absolutely not. Third, duck." I told him, smiling. He narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean, du-" He never got to finish his sentence. My hand went flying, smacking him across the skull, the other hand punching him in the nose. A loud crack thundered across the now silent parking lot, and he slumped to the ground. He looked up at me, nose bleeding, fear in his eyes. I smiled down at him sweetly.

"Goodbye, Jason." I laughed. His eyes widened. I just realized, he had never told me his name. He up and ran, stumbling as he made his way to his group of snobbish friends. He had been the one with the most disgusting thoughts. I watched him, smirking evilly.

I returned to my timetable, looking to which class I had first. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and my hand whipped around extremely quickly to grab the wrist and pull it behind the offender's back. Another guy, brown haired from the back.

"What do you want?" I sighed.

"I just want to talk. You seemed lost. I want to help you." He was the one with the nice thoughts, the one I couldn't find in the crowd. I released him and he rubbed his arm, looking at me. He had bright blue eyes.

"Nice grip. I'm-" I cut him off.

"Yes, Conner, I realized." I said, waving a hand. He raised an eyebrow.

"First, how do you know that? Second, I admire you for what you did to Jason. Not many people have the courage to do that. Actually, nobody ever has had the courage to do that. You're going to be hated by the rest of the girl population, seeing as they are all over him." I smiled at his mini rant.

"I just know. And thanks. I just don't like creeps who ask me out for looks, just to feel me up and then blow me off. I hate them with a passion." I replied. He nodded. He gestured to the school building as the bell rang.

"Where's your first class? I'll help you there." He offered. I smiled.

"Room 210. And Conner?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." He nodded. He led me to a door and, waving at me with a smile, he left me. I opened the door and stepped inside. The rest of the class was waiting, and they all looked at me. Ignoring them, I walked over to the teacher and handed him the slip.

"Ah, the new girl. Could you please stand up and introduce yourself to the rest of the class?" he instructed. I turned and faced my fellow students.

"Hello. My name is Renesmee Cullen, and I come from Forks, Washington." I told them, my voice loud and clear as a bell. Everyone started to whisper, probably about my name, and I made my way to my instructed seat up the back of the class. People watched my every move, glaring and staring. I guess you know which one the girls were doing.

This was gonna be a very long day.

--

**Free hug for all those who review.**


	2. Fights

By the time lunch came around, I had been stared at and glared at by way too many people. I packed up quickly and flitted from the classroom, down to the cafeteria. I knew that nobody would see me move, or see me as I sat down. I was too quick for that.

I picked a lone corner, sitting down in the seat and pulling out my bottle. I had learned from my parents about bottling blood for when I needed it, and now was one of those times. I took a sip, reveling in the bitter taste of animals.

Kids began to file in, glancing curiously in my direction, wondering how I had gotten there so much quicker than them. Most went up to the lunch line to buy their lunch, while others had people do it for them. The latter were the rulers of the school. The jocks, the cheerleaders, the queen bee and her wannabe's. Classic class groups.

"Hey. Can I sit here?" came a soft voice. I smiled and looked up at Conner. I nodded.

"Of course." He sat down, placing his tray down on the table. He noticed my bottle, and my lack of food. He frowned.

"Aren't you eating?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No. I don't need to. But, I do have this rather filling drink, so it shouldn't be a problem." I answered, beaming. He seemed nice, so it wouldn't have been bad to tell him. If it hadn't been for the girl walking up to us at that moment, trailing several blondes behind her. She stopped and looked at me, her hands on her hips.

"So, you're the new girl, huh?" she sneered. I raised an eyebrow and the corners of my lips tugged upwards in amusement. "Not much, I say. I bet she tricked Jason and then she hit him." This was directed more towards her wannabe's. So, this must be lead girl of the school, and Jason was her boyfriend. By the sound of her thoughts, this was true.

"Oh, hello, doll face. Hey, Conner?" I said, hoping the girl was listening. Conner looked up at me. "I think doll face suits the girl. I mean, dolls are fake and all, so…" A heard a hiss behind me, and I turned with a laugh.

"Hey, you know it's true, doll. By the way, don't even bother with that fork you have. It ain't gonna work." I said. She widened her blue eyes. I rolled mine. "It's poking out of your hand, dumbass. Now, can you leave me alone? I have better things to do than listen to brainless blondes talk about how their boyfriend was hitting on the new girl. Like, let's say, do nothing? Nothing's better than your whiny voice any day."

I could practically see the steam coming out of her ears, her face was that red. She scowled in anger, but she turned and left. I knew she would.

"Why did you do that? Now she is going to make your life living hell!" Conner spluttered, still shocked from the doll face comment. I shrugged.

"So? I can stand it. My life's already a living hell, what with my parents being dead and all." I added the last part quietly, under my breath so he wouldn't hear me. He didn't because he didn't have the hearing of a vampire. I was grateful for that, but now I was too shy to tell him. After all, I changed emotions rather quickly.

"Hey, Conner. How have you been? Oh, is this the new girl? She's so pretty!" I blinked and looked up as the shrill voice broke through my frame of consciousness. It was a short girl, with pure black hair. There was a bright green streak through her fringe to match her eyes. She had a piercing on her nose, like I did, but she also had one on her eyebrow, two on her lip and one on her tongue. The girl wore black jeans and a black shirt with white stars over it, and she had checkered armbands covering her wrists. Just by the smell, I could tell what she was hiding.

She took her messenger bag (in black, of course) off of her shoulder and slid down into one of the empty seats. Her gaze raked over me, her green eyes examining me. I stared back at her, not intimidated. I waited. She relaxed and smiled.

"Hey. I'm Jennifer, but you can call me Jenny. What's your name?" she asked brightly, holding out her hand. I took it for a few moments.

"Renesmee. Renesmee Cullen. You can call me Nessie, if you'd like. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said politely. Jenny smiled and turned to her lunch. I searched her thoughts, but there was nothing offensive there. Just a bunch of jumbled words and songs mixing together in her mind. I guess she thought a bit too fast.

I took another sip from my bottle, closing my eyes and smiling as I drank it. When I opened my eyes, I saw Conner looking at me. He looked at the bottle before his eyes flickered back up to my face.

"That drink must be very nice. What is it?" he asked curiously. I bit my lip like my mother used to do.

"My mom's homemade cranberry juice." I lied. He smiled. I could hear his thoughts and I grimaced inwardly. I knew what he was about to ask.

"Could I try some? I mean, my mother just buys it. Your mom must be special to be able to make it." He complimented. I lowered my eyes as I was reminded of my mother, with her beautiful smile and her entrancing eyes. My father had said that I had gotten both features from her. I hadn't ever agreed. My mother was special, and I didn't want to take that specialness away from her.

"It's a little bitter. Are you sure?" I frowned, trying to stop him. He raised an eyebrow and took the bottle from my hands. He put it to his mouth and was about to take a sip, when he remembered something.

"Nevermind, Renesmee. I actually don't feel like it." He muttered strangely. I sighed with relief. I tried looking through his mind to see what had stopped him, but I could find nothing. I gave a miniscule shrug to myself and downed the drink. Licking a dribble of red that slipped out, I smiled. I ran my tongue over the ends of the fangs that were just poking out from behind my teeth. I was glad that they wouldn't show for now.

There was a silence in the corner for a little while, the only sounds being the chatter from around us and the chewing of food. I leaned back against the wall and relaxed, only beginning to enjoy myself at the school. I closed my eyes, listening hard.

All of a sudden, there was the whipping of something coming towards me. I put my hand out and caught it, opening my eyes slowly to look at it. I raised an eyebrow when I saw the spoon, and I let out a spluttered laugh, unable to contain it. I looked over at the head girl, Stephanie by what I could decipher, and I grinned. Flicking the spoon back her way, it clunked her in the center of the forehead and I laughed a little more.

The bell rang as all her wannabe's stood up and rushed to see if she was hurt. I got out of my seat and walked past her. "Nice try, doll." I muttered, looking straight ahead. I kept a straight face on the whole time, but nothing could suppress the smile that kept bouncing onto my face.

"_Oh, look how adorable that little smile is! Aw, I can't help but hug her!" came a squeal. Aunt Alice bounced over and took me in her arms. I laughed at her as she spun me around in a circle. I was put back on to the ground._

"_Yes, Ali. Of course it's adorable. Very manipulative too. Isn't that right, Nessie?" came my mother's voice from the steps of the big house. I turned to her, nodding. Her brown hair cascaded like water over her shoulders. Her golden eyes sparkled brightly, so I could tell she was amused as well. The corners of her mouth were lifted up in a dazzling smile. I ran to her as she put out her own arms, and I smelled the scent of strawberries on her. Her favourite shampoo. _

I stepped around a guy who was about to walk into me and walked into my classroom. I took my seat quickly, looking down at my desk as tears welled in eyes at the memory of my mother. I heard the clicking of heels against tiles and they walked towards me and stopped beside my desk.

"Aw, the wittle baby's having a cwy. How… weak." It was Stephanie. Anger boiled up inside me and I whipped my eyes up to meet her, mouth pulled back in a feral snarl and my fangs bared. I let rip a loud growl as I jumped out of my chair, grabbing the girl by the neck in one hand. Her flimsy hands batted against my arm, but I barely felt them. She tried to kick my knee, but I stood my ground. Her eyes were widened in terror.

"Are your parents dead, doll? Were they burned alive? Did you lose the only people you counted on to be there for you?" I spat past my pointed teeth. She shook her head hurriedly. "Well then, don't go saying things about other people as though they're dirt. Do it once more and I will snap your neck in two. Got it?" She nodded, tears beginning to fall down her face and smudge her makeup.

I released her, pushing her hard. "Bitch." I snarled, sitting back down in my chair. I felt my teeth retract and my anger ebb away, to be replaced with joy at the act. I looked up at Stephanie, smiling. She frowned at the radical change in my appearance, but she backed away silently.

I looked around and froze. The room was filled with people, some with cell phones out. I laughed nervously as they all stared at me, shock visible on their faces. I waved. Lots of them just turned and ran back into the corridor. I sighed. Great. Now nobody was going to sit next to me. I looked down again.

"Hey, Renesmee. What happened in here? I heard you got into some kind of fight with Stephanie." I looked at Connor as he slid into the seat next to me. Well, there was someone.

"Let's just say she won't be acting like normal ever again." I hinted. He laughed with me as we both turned to watch her sitting at her desk, shaking.

The teacher squeezed through the crowd, shooing people out of her way. Many more left while other students hesitantly sat at their tables. Soon enough, the crowd was gone and the teacher was ready to begin the class. I saw her looking at me, but her mind was in too much turmoil to read. Connor was silently admiring me while the other kids were just plain skeptical of what had happened, apart from those who had witnessed the incident.

Class went quickly. Another bell rang, and Stephanie shot out of her seat. I packed up and went into the corridor, into all the staring. I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it for another hour, so I just decided to cut. Not like I had a home to go to, though.

I sighed and walked out to the Porsche, unlocking it and just sitting inside, relaxing. It was great to be alone, like I had been for that little while before I decided to join this stupid institution. Who know high school was so stressful, or so rushed.

I was so totally zoned out that I barely heard the knock on my window. I jolted in my seat, eyes flickering to the dark tint. I could see a shape there, too tall to be a student.

Uh-oh.


	3. Discoveries

**Yay! I updated! Let's have a party! Okay, look, I apologise for taking so long. I mean, school just started, so it's been a bit difficult. But I got it up, so yay! Thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapter, and the first one, just to mention it. Next chapter, I'll add you all to this note up the top! Don't forget to R and R this chapter, so you can all get virtual cookies! But really, review for me?**

**--**

_I sighed and walked out to the Porsche, unlocking it and just sitting inside, relaxing. It was great to be alone, like I had been for that little while before I decided to join this stupid institution. Who know high school was so stressful, or so rushed. _

_I was so totally zoned out that I barely heard the knock on my window. I jolted in my seat, eyes flickering to the dark tint. I could see a shape there, too tall to be a student._

_Uh-oh._

The tall person tapped on my window again, and I grimaced. I rolled down the window, expecting some teacher to yell at me or something along those lines. But nothing came except a brightly smiling face of a boy.

"Can I help you?" I asked, confused. He smirked and leaned on the car, probably posing for me. I snorted quietly, but he didn't hear me. He looked straight at me with green eyes.

"Hey, darling. Heard you turned down Jason. Looking for someone a little less rough?" he asked me, changing his voice to something between squeaky and deep, but it was ridiculous all the same. I started laughing. He frowned. I slammed open the car door, pushing the guy down to the ground and I stepped out of the car, smirking down at him.

"A little less rough? Please tell me you're kidding." I smiled. He just stared. I nodded understandingly. "Didn't think so. Look, I am a whole lot rougher than all of you people in this school put together. Now get lost, before I give you a demonstration."

The guy scattered, sprinting back into class. Even from here, I could see him shaking with fear. I smiled widely, sitting back inside the Porsche with my legs dangling out. I took my jacket off, and relief flooded through me at the lack of heat. I stretched out my hands, watching them shimmer and sparkle, throwing off rainbows. _So beautiful. _I thought.

A bell rang in the distance, and it jolted me from my trance. Glancing at my skin as students poured out of the school and back in my car at my jacket, I sighed. I leaned into the backseat and grabbed the black leather, pulling it to the front seat with me. I put my right arm through the hole and pulled the sleeve on. Conner decided that it would be the right time to show up.

I sighed, waiting for him to comment on my skin before I realized that I was still sitting inside the car, under shade. I gave a deep breath and slid the other sleeve on, zipping it up at the front.

"Hey, Nessie. How's it going? I missed you in our last class." He said to me. I shrugged and looked away, pulling out a head tie and pulling up my hair. I looked back at him.

"I thought it wouldn't hurt to miss one class. Some guy that looked and talked like Jason came up and hit on me. Probably in the exact same manner, too. I don't doubt that they're related, but it seems quite impossible. Especially their seeming closeness in age. Would you happen to know?" I asked, accidentally slipping down into the formal language that I had learned and used at home whenever possible. It was for whenever we were going to move and were going to lead new lives somewhere formal, like Britain. I didn't even notice for a few moments.

"Um, I think that was Jason's brother. Jonathan, I think his name was. The family has a lot of J's. I think they're like, fraternal twins or something. Guess he was hoping for a chance because he thought he was so much different to his brother." He replied, looking down at me with a tiny frown. "By the way, what's up with your voice? You seem so formal all of a sudden."

I stiffened a little, but I don't think Conner noticed that. "Um, well, it's just… I used to practice it at home. You know, for those times when I might need it. Plays and the like. Can't possibly miss an opportunity like that." I explained, telling him the truth. I accidentally slipped again. "Crap. Sorry, I'm just so used to being so formal around my family. They loved to hear me practice my speaking and pronunciation and stuff like that. It amused them."

He just gave me a sad smile and nodded. "I understand." There was silence, but I broke it.

"I have to go hand in this slip at the office. See you tomorrow?" my voice went up at the end, so it came out like a question. He nodded, grinning. Walking towards the pavement, he waved back at me. I waved at him and I went back into the school, my slip in hand to give to the boring office lady.

I placed it on the desk, where the lady swiped it away in her wrinkly, pale hand. I nodded quickly and walked back out the door, heading straight for my car. Shaking my head and laughing quietly, I looked up and my face froze, before I growled. Do people in this place ever learn?

I stalked over to Stephanie and put my hands on my hips, glaring at her coldly. "What do you want?" I asked her, the hostility obvious in my voice.

"Well, _Nessie_," she spat, drawling out my nickname. I seethed. "What happened in Biology was a fluke. You caught me off of my guard. I just want to remind you whose boss around here, and that you can't push me around. Got it?" From the corner of my eyes, I could see her left hand twitching. Great, now I would have to block her. "By the way, this is for what you did."

Then she brought her hand up, newly polished manicures shining in the sunlight as her hand whipped around toward my face. And then it stopped in midair, my fingers wrapped tightly around her wrist.

"Look, doll face, you know you can't beat me, so why bother?" I asked her. Her other hand lunged forward and I caught that one too, too easily. I smiled wickedly. "I guess you don't understand."

Using my advantage of holding both her wrists, I flipped her around so her back was facing me and I pulled her close, putting my mouth to her ear. "Maybe this will help you figure it out." I whispered. Her face jerked forward, away from mine, and I laughed.

In a flurry of moves that were too quick for anybody to know what I did, I had made Stephanie fall to the ground in a heaped and trembling mess. Her bright blonde hair covered her grimy face as she looked up at me, eyes fearfully wide. Her shoulders were slumped, she was going to have a bruise above her left eye and there was a long gash across her neck, the wound bleeding openly. I looked down at her.

"I hope you understand by now. You know, I never wanted to hurt you." I muttered to her softly, my voice filled with sympathy and pity. She drew in a deep, ragged breath, her frame shaking as she lay on the ground. I gave her a small, sad smile and turned away, opening my car door and getting inside.

I started the car and I drove out the front entrance, looking in my rearview mirror to see that Stephanie was leaning on the shoulders of several of her followers and she was staring after me, tears glistening on her face. I shook my head. I hadn't wanted to hurt her as bad as I did, but it had to be done. Nobody messed with me as bad as she would have and got away with it.

Slowing the car as I drove along a street, I rolled to a stop and turned into an alleyway. Driving to the end, I shut down my lights and got out of the car, locking it up and looking around for something to cover it up with. I spotted a tarp lying on the ground a few metres away and I hauled it over to my car, heaving it over the top and watching as it rustled its way down so nothing could be seen in the darkness of the alley.

I walked out of the alley, my bag around my neck, and I looked down the street, searching for a café place or a coffee shop. I saw one down the other end of the street, so I began to walk, always listening and watching attentively to everything going on around me.

A tiny bell rang as I opened the small brown door and stepped inside the café. I smiled. It was so adorable! Small, petite, cozy, whatever you could call it, it was just the perfect place for someone like me. Up behind the counter, I could see the floor of a balcony, with stairs on either side of the counter leading upwards. I could see the bottoms of shelves, filled with hundreds of books, and I could see small chairs and tables.

Breathing slowly, I went up to the counter and waited a moment. A small, mousy lady with her hair pulled back into a bun and an apron tied around her waist came out from a door towards the side of the shop. She stopped short when she saw me, but I smiled and she came forward tentatively.

"Hello, dear. What can I get for you today?" she asked me, the faintest trace of an English accent in her voice. She looked over me, eyes lingering on my nose ring and my leather jacket. Obviously she didn't think I came here for the books or the coffee.

"Um, can I please have a vanilla latte with whipped cream? Thank you." I said quietly, surprising the lady. She nodded and made to turn away. "Excuse me? Are we allowed up with the books? It's just, since my mother died, I haven't been able to read very many, and I miss them." What was I thinking? I was spilling my secrets to a lady I didn't even know, and for what? A chance to have a look at her books?

The lady slowed down when she heard about my mother, and when she turned to me her expression was one of pity. "Of course dear. You may go up there if you wish. Just make sure nobody sees you." She told me, whispering it for my hearing. I looked around for the first time, and noticed that there were many people sitting at the tables surrounding me.

I smiled sadly. "Thank you." I breathed. I went over to one of the sets of stairs and glanced furtively behind me. Sure that nobody was watching, I ascended them, finding myself in a labyrinth of bookshelves and books. I took a few steps past a couple of shelves, and I stopped, my breath taken away.

Spinning around slowly, I looked upwards, looking at all the books. I smiled and made my way further into the books, finding a small corner next to a radiator with a small table and two small plush chairs. I ran my fingers along the books and pulled one out, settling down in one of the chairs next to the table.

The corner was warm, due to the heat of the radiator. I flipped open the book and I began to read, not taking much notice of the time. When I heard a few footsteps, I looked up, prepared to see the lady that had served me. Instead, who came around the corner surprised me.

In their hands was my latte, and their expression was one of shock. Obviously, they were as surprised as I was to see them. They composed their face a lot quicker than I did and came over to the table, placing my drink down.

"What are you doing here? And why did my mother say that you were allowed up here because of something about your dead mother?" they said. I raised an eyebrow. So this was how it was going to be?

"Well, I like telling the truth. My mother died in a fire a week ago. I haven't been able to read any books since then. There, now you know my bloody life story." I explained. Raising my eyes to theirs, I blurted out a question of my own.

"So this is the 'rich' lifestyle you have? You're just as much of a poser as I am, Stephanie."


	4. Our Little Secrets

My apologies to all my readers; it wasn't writers block, it was computer problems. I am trying to get my stuff up and running again, so if you want to support me, then please review. Reviews get a cookie.

"_So this is the 'rich' lifestyle you have? You're just as much of a poser as I am, Stephanie."_

Stephanie glared coldly at me.

I smirked. "What, so you aren't a poser, a liar? You really are rich and this is just a cover up? Come on, spill your secrets, I'd love to hear what you come up with. I'm sure I've heard better."

She slammed my latte down on the small table, making the froth spill out over the sides.

"Excuse me? Did you seriously just call me a liar?" she asked, incredulous and furious. I frowned and reached for my cup, more interested in fixing up the mess than listening to her. But I had to give her an answer.

"Oh, so you did hear me. I'm sorry, I thought that blonde hair hid a hollow shell." Her mouth gaped open and shut, much like a fish, as she stared at me. By the state of her mind, she was in shock at what I had said. "I see you aren't used to this kind of behaviour from others."

She sank slowly into the chair opposite, looking down at her hands as she folded them in her lap.

"No, I'm not." I was shocked; she was talking to me as though she didn't hate me. "I first moved here a few years ago, and before here, I was at Forks in Washington." My breath caught at the name of my home. "In Forks, I was a nerd, practically ignored. People hated my sister, see. Lauren Mallory?"

My eyes widened in recognition. She glanced at me, and I composed my face. I nodded, and she continued.

"Well, I was a nerd. I wore glasses and was top of all my classes; didn't get an answer wrong. My sister was disgusted with me." She laughed coldly at memories, flooding back into her mind. I felt sympathy; I knew what that was like, to want to change who you are. "When I came here, I wanted to change. So, I started wearing my hair down, wore the latest fashion trends, wore contacts, acted better than everyone else. And they listened to me. They loved me for who I put myself out to be, but not for who I was. And now, even though you only just arrived, my world has begun to fall apart. You are what happened."

After she finished, everything was silent. A tear slid down the girl's face, onto the gash I had made on her face. I closed my eyes and looked away. After what she had told me, I couldn't believe I'd done it to her. I heard shifting in her chair, and I opened my eyes to see Stephanie looking straight at me, body turned to face me.

"Please, don't tell anybody. I'm begging you, please." She pleaded. I looked at her.

"Why should I keep your secret? What's in it for me? What the hell do I get out of it?" I told her. She blinked, obviously not expecting my outburst, before she replied.

"I'll invite you to the popular group, you can hang with us!" she offered. I shook my head. She frowned. "I'll leave you alone for the rest of the year." Tempting, but no. I shook my head again. She was beginning to look desperate.

"How about you be friends with me? I mean, here. You can do whatever at school, and you can expect me to bite back, but here I'd love to have a friend I can talk to. Someone I can trust. I mean, I know you put out that you hate me, but I know you really don't. Otherwise, you would have done something stupid and not have told me your past." I told her.

Her eyes widened in horror, I think. The thought of being friends with me, real friends, was terrifying to her. A shocking concept, with the answer being-

"Fine." Wait, what? "I'll be friends with you. But here only, okay? After today, I don't think my friends will want me to hang around you." She told me, expression sincere.

I looked at her sadly. "You know, they aren't really your friends. You and your promise of popularity, fame, boys, everything, is what draws them to you. They aren't your friends because they don't _know_ you. They're your followers." I explained. She nodded solemnly.

"I _want_ to think of them as friends, I really do. But all they do is copy me and what I do, throw parties, flirt with boys, drink and play dumb. Actually, now I don't think they really _are_ playing." She cracked a smile, giggling. I laughed with her, feeling an overwhelming feeling rise up. It was a familiar feeling, but I hadn't felt it for a little while. I didn't really recognise it, and then it came to me.

It was happiness.

I was happy, and yet I was guilty for feeling happy. My family was dead, I was an orphan, I had nothing but myself, but I was feeling happy, and to me, that was wrong. I wasn't supposed to be happy without Dad to read my mind and give me advice, without Mum's awesome hugs and Em's stupid antics to keep me laughing.

And then the happiness was crushed by the heavy weight of sadness, rushing through my veins and filling me up. More tears welled in my eyes as I stopped laughing and looked away from the blonde.

"You okay, Renesmee?" came the gentle voice of Stephanie. Well, I certainly had changed her in a matter of minutes.

I looked up and gave the girl a watery smile, tears spilling over and running down my cheeks. "I'm f-fine. Just-t think-king of my family ag-gain. " I stammered, my voice shaky.

She lowered her eyes, avoiding mine. She didn't know how to deal with something like this, I could hear from her mind. From her _real_ mind, not the fake thoughts she pushed to the surface and convinced herself were true.

I could help her. She could be normal, smart and popular at the same time. It wasn't impossible, because she wanted help. She knew she needed it, and she wanted it. So badly. I could help her get back on track.

The thought made me smile. I looked up at her, wiping the tears from my face.

"Hey, have you read any of these books? I want a recommendation." I asked her. Her mood lifted immediately.

"Oh, of course I have! I don't live in a bookshop for no reason." She said sternly, jumping out of her seat and running her hand along the spines of the books. She squinted at several titles before pulling them into her arms, heaving them over to the table and plonking them down.

And then she turned back to the shelves. I watched as she repeated the cycle: grabbing books and putting them down, then turning around and grabbing more books.

I began to laugh, and I waved my hands at her. "Please, stop. No more!" I wheezed. She stopped grabbing books and sat down, putting the rest of them on top of the huge pile already there. She frowned at me.

"What?" she asked, a little frustrated that I had stopped her.

"You seriously think I could finish all of these in the next few days?" I raised an eyebrow, absolutely incredulous. She shrugged.

"Well, actually...' she glanced at me. "I was kinda hoping you would be able to come here in the afternoons after school. If you aren't... busy or anything..."

Her hesitation was obvious. She didn't want to be rejected, and I didn't want to reject her. I had no right to. So I grinned at her.

"Of course! I'd love to." I told her, reaching over and placing a hand on her arm. She looked at it in surprise and glanced up at me, a small smile growing on her face. I sure as well wasn't going to ditch her.

--

My car sparkled in the sunlight, sort of like my skin, freshly washed. I ran an adoring hand along the hood, my baby now, and I smiled.

I hopped in and began the engine, taking the drive to school I had yesterday. As I passed the bookshop, I saw Stephanie emerging from the shop. I slowed to a stop and rolled down my window, beeping the horn.

"Hey, Steph! See you this afternoon?" I called. She looked at me, smiling brightly.

"Well, duh! I'll see you after school, Nessie!" she replied. I closed my window and continued on my way. She now called me Nessie without spitting it. She said it more in a friendly way, the way Jennifer was called Jenny.

I pulled my car into a space between a green-blue coloured car and a white pick-up. I got out of the Porsche, locking the doors and running a hand along the hood again. I could get used to having the car.

A young man stepped out from the green-blue car and shut his door. His back was to me, but his hair was a dirty blonde colour. And then he dropped his keys. I was leaning down with them in my hand before he could blink.

And then he looked at me. It was a huge mistake, me seeing those baby-blue eyes. I swallowed. He gaped like a fish for a few minutes before he formed actual words.

"B-B-Bella?" he whispered. I shook my head vehemently. I dropped the keys in his hand and turned to walk away from him, but he grabbed my shoulder.

I slammed a hand down on his wrist, ultimately fracturing several of his bones. I turned and snarled at him.

"Don't touch me, Mike. I'm not Bella; I could never be such a good person. I could never be so loving or kind or beautiful. Don't ever speak her holy name around me again." I growled. And then I turned and walked, not caring about the look of shock on his face or the blood seeping from the wounds in his skin. Just as long as he never spoke my mother's name again, I wouldn't care.

"Hey, Renesmee!" came a hyper voice. I jumped and looked around, wary. All I saw was Jenny bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Hi...?" I said, kind of disturbed. "Can you please... uh, stop jumping for a few minutes?"

She stopped immediately, but was trembling, whether with excitement or instinctual fear, I couldn't really tell. Her mind was whirring. But what I _could_ tell was that she wanted to tell me something urgently, yet she didn't know whether to betray a friend's secret. She never said the name of the friend, just _him_.

"Okay, Jenny. Spill; what's going on?" I sighed, exasperated. She pressed her lips firmly shut, desperate not to say what she wanted to.

Luckily, she was saved by Conner turning up. He looked at her, saw her expression, and gave her a meaningful look that I didn't understand. She glanced at him imploringly and shook her head. She seemed to be indicating something. Conner turned to me, disrupting my train of thought.

"Hey, Ness. How was your afternoon?" he asked, gesturing for me to head to the door. I turned and opened it, shrugging. Once we were in the hallway, I turned to them.

"Extremely strange, yet highly interesting." I replied, giving no hints to what had occurred. He nodded and turned to Jenny, repeating the question. I tuned out, staring ahead as I walked.

"No, I did not tell her. I wouldn't betray you like that!" came a hiss.

"Ssshhh, not so loud! _God_. I didn't say you would, but I know how you can be with secrets." Came a reply. I cocked an ear, interested but keeping my dreamy face.

"Yes, but you like her. You told me so yesterday! You'll have to tell her yourself sometime, you know!"

"Well, yes, but still...." the ending trailed off, into some silence where they were obviously communicating with each other.

Well, this morning certainly couldn't get any stranger.


End file.
